Derpy Hooves: Turn Left
by Kid Revenger
Summary: What would happen if, instead of going the way we know, the characters we know and follow went another way? Walking the path that time posed to other paths, the way is closed Show the world that choice theft when this one...turned left


DERPY HOOVES: TURN LEFT

"Oh, where did he run off to now?" Her eyes scanned two different directions, looking for the familiar blur of brown that usually accompanied the insanity that was the wake of the Doctor. She sighed, thinking about taking to the air to hunt him down.

"What troubles you, young one?" Came a voice, almost melodic in its tone. She turned to see a smile coming from a striped muzzle.

"Zecora?" Derpy was surprised to see her out in the marketplace today.

"No, my dear. I am but a wanderer, but one that has a vision on other things. I offer to show others what I see." The figure stepped out into view, a zebra with a mane that was more black than white, pale blue eyes that gazed almost in a look of concern upon the wall-eyed mare.

Derpy couldn't help but feel herself shiver. "No, no...that's alright. I have to look for my friend..." Words almost failed to escape her mouth.

"The Time Lord will come back around. He has a few times. But you...you are the reason I am here. Your path is becoming an unusual one. Things will happen, as they often do around that pony. I only want to show how much of a difference you have made."

"Wait. Me? Make a difference? No, no, no, no...you must have me mixed up with somepony else..."

The smile returned to the zebra's face. "Want to see for yourself?"

She wasn't sure what was welling up. Curiosity as to this zebra's words? Concern about what was meant? Or, just plain exhaustion after chasing down the hyper brown stallion?

She didn't know what spurred the words out. "What do I do?"

"Sit, young one. Let me show you." Derpy parked herself on a nearby bench, with the zebra next to her. "Now, close your eyes. Focus only on my words. Nothing else is around, only you, me, and my words..."

_Walking the path that time posed_

_to other paths, the way is closed_

_Show the world that choice theft_

_if this one...turned left_

Dizziness suddenly struck Derpy hard, and she quickly fell over.

She rose, looking around at the usual marketplace, the hustle and bustle of a typical shopping day in Ponyville. She scratched her head, the fog lifting finally. She looked around, suddenly aware she was alone on the bench. She scanned the area, each eye intent to spot the mysterious zebra.

"Where did he go?" She thought out loud.

"Where did who go?" A new voice spooked Ditzy, spinning her around into the view of a bright red mane.

"Carrot Top? When..." She wanted to question, but just shook it off. "Was there a zebra on the bench with me?"

"Ditzy Doo...you know for a fact there is only one zebra in town. And, she's nowhere to be seen." Carrot Top shook her head, once again accepting the silly ramblings of her roommate.

"Oh...right..." Ditzy wasn't convinced, but she just shook it off. "Have you seen Time Turner recently?"

"Who?"

"Time Turner? I introduced you to him a while back."

"You haven't introduced me to anypony for a while, Ditzy."

Shock was obvious on her face. "Come on, Carrot Top, that's not funny. Seriously, have you seen him?"

Carrot Top got a look on her face that Ditzy knew for a fact was her 'Serious Business' face. "Ditzy. I'm not joking or playing around. The last pony you introduced to me was Rainbow Dash. And, that was a long time ago."

Ditzy was visually confused, so a concerned hoof went over her shoulders. "Come on. The heat must be getting to you. Let's get you home."

As if those words suddenly jarred her into reality, the blistering heat suddenly hit her. "Carrot Top...why is it so hot? I thought it was springtime..."

"Ditzy...how out of it are you? It has to be." Carrot Top just shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" When she saw Ditzy's confused look, she sighed, and pointed a hoof out.

The sight that came to Ditzy made her eyes straighten.

A wall of white stood outside the city, standing above the tops of trees and buildings, holes cut into the blank cliff had ponies passing through them, shivering and chattering. Her eyes moved up, and saw the massive cloudbank that covered the top of the wall, but stopped over Ponyville, seeing the weather team moving at what seemed like a frantic pace.

She suddenly sprung up, flapping with all her might to get above the clouds. Every pegasus was moving with fervor, shuttling clouds away to other places that Ditzy couldn't identify.

A sudden streak of rainbow colors shot by her. Ditzy flew as fast as her wings would let her, screaming a breathless call to the head of the rainbow-colored streak. She finally stopped, drew in a huge breath, and screamed as loud as she possibly could. "RAINBOW DASH!"

The trail stopped, then turned to her. She was suddenly face-to-face with the cyan speedster. "Oh, hi Ditzy. Can this wait? I'm needed at the cloud recycling center."

"No, it cannot. What's happening here? What's going on? Why is everything white?"

Rainbow laughed. "What, have you been asleep for months? It's snow."

"Snow?" Ditzy was now getting more and more scared. "Why is there so much?"

"Ask Twilight. I have to get back to work. Sorry!" Her last word was punctuated by a sudden burst of speed, and Rainbow disappearing into one of the massive buildings to which all the clouds were being taken.

"The Ice Worm from up north made the weather of all of Equestria fall out of the control of every weather team. The Princesses defeated it, but not before it left a lasting impact on the land. Even now, the weather teams all try to get all the clouds under control, and hopefully soon the work can begin to try and reclaim the lands lost to the snow. Though, it will be a long time before life can even begin to return to normal."

Twilight's words crushed Ditzy's heart. "Ice worm? But...we stopped it..." When Twilight looked at her confused, she just shook her head. "What about some ancient history? A pony named Tic Toc?"

Twilight was puzzled for a while, before she finally brought down a large, old looking book. "I don't have anything about a pony named that. Sorry, Ditzy."

"He saved a whole colony during a major war! It was because of him that they were able to fight off a massive evil that threatened to destroy Equestria 500 years ago! I know he did! He saved Fort Nayers!"

Twilight flipped through the book, then nodded. "Fort Nayers was involved in wars that did stop a dark force from taking over the west Equestrian lands. But, for reasons never documented, the enemies retreated and have never been heard from again." She looked up, mouth in shape to ask how Ditzy knew this, but the blonde pegasus was gone.

Ditzy sat on the bench, staring at the wall of snow surrounding the town. It was a shock to her that the world had changed so much because of her.

"Do you see it now?" Came a melodic voice.

Ditzy didn't turn. "Where is the Doctor right now?"

The zebra looked out to the wall. "A faraway planet. Not sure as of right now, to be honest. Could never really predict his movements."

"What about the future? What will happen to this world..." Her own words caught hard in her throat, the realization of what she had asked dawning on her.

"The Doctor will save Equestria...after it has already been conquered..." The zebra sighed. "Do you see now how much you mean to history, now that you know the Doctor? Do you know now what you need to do?"

She nodded. "Turn right." The dizziness struck again, and she went down.

"Miss Hooves! Hello? Come on, it's not nap time. Wake up!"

Derpy's eyes fluttered open, suddenly sitting straight up. "Doctor?"

The grin on his face widened. "Who else?" Suddenly, two gray hooves embraced the confused Time Lord. "What? Are you alright?"

"Never better!" She could have kissed him in that moment. But, his eyes went to the seat next to her. She followed his gaze, seeing a simple piece of paper there. On it was this:

_Never doubt your heart_

_also know what is your part_

_Continue the fight_

_And remember, you chose right._


End file.
